As known, the closing or damping hinges generally comprise a movable element, usually fixed to a door, a shutter or the like, which movable element is pivoted on a fixed element, usually fixed to a support frame, or to a wall and/or the floor.
More particularly, in the case of concealed hinges for reinforced doors or the like, the fixed element of the hinge is inserted into a support structure that includes a rear tubular counterframe anchored to a wall or like support and a front frame anchored to the counterframe.
On the other hand, the movable element generally includes a connecting plate to be fixed to the door intended to come out from the tubular support structure in the open position and to retract completely within the tubular support structure in the closed position.
Generally, such hinges are purely mechanical, and not allow any kind of adjustment of the opening angle of the door or anyway no control of the movement of the door.
Examples of such known hinges are shown in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,928 and WO2010049860.
The absence of control makes such hinges extremely dangerous, since due to the great weight of the reinforced door there is the danger of unhinging of the door or the inflection of the tubular support structure to which the hinge is anchored.
Similarly, due to the great weight of the door, the hinge tends to lose the initial position and/or to misalign.
Moreover, the adjustment of the position of the door is difficult and complicated. Furtherly, to do this operation at least two operators are needed.
Another recognized drawback of these hinges is in the high frictions between fixed and movable element, which leads to frequent wear and breakage, with consequent need for continuing maintenance.